Allied Independent Wrestling Federations
The Allied Independent Wrestling Federations (AIWF) is a professional wrestling governing body in the United States. Originally as American Independent Wrestling Federation, the promotion was deemed more hardcore than Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) by Pro Wrestling Illustrated and ran shows throughout North Carolina, Virginia, Tennessee and West Virginia. In 2008, the AIWF changed into a sanctioning body for professional wrestling companies similar to the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). Members AIWF Africa Pro Wrestling Africa - 2017 to present AIWF Australia * Chaos Championship Wrestling AIWF United Kingdom * British Empire Wrestling * Elite British Wrestling * HCW Championship Wrestling - 2013–Present AWIF United States * AIWF Gold Standard Wrestling * AIWF Northeast * AIWF Mid-Atlantic * AIWF Southwest * AIWF Voodoo Wrestling * Brew City Wrestling * Central All-Star Wrestling * Danger Zone Wrestling * Edge Pro Wrestling * Extreme Pro Wrestling * Fighting Spirit Wrestling * GLORY Pro * LUCHA LIBRE VOZ * Mid South Championship Wrestling * Mountain Championship Wrestling * Next Evolution Wrestling * Pro Wrestling eXpress * SPCW Championship Wrestling * Throwback Championship Wrestling * West Virginia Wrestling Unedited List 2. PWA-CT 3. FSW-NY 4. PWX-PA 5. SWO-PA 6. AIWF Mid-Atlantic- NC/VA 7. PPW-NC/VA 8. SWA Wrestling-NC 9. DZW-NC 10. UIW-NC 11. NRLL-NC 12. EDGE-NC 13. PCW-SC 14. OSWA-SC 15. MSWA-TN 16. TWE-TN 17. Livewire-TN 18. YBW-TN 19. AAPW-TN 20. MMP-TN 21. SPCW-TN 22. DXW-TN 23. KFW-TN 24. SPWA-TN 25. GSW-TN 26. MCW-TN 27. EIW-TN 28. KZW-KY 29. NSW-KY 30. SWE-GA/FL 31. WWA4-GA 32. SVW-GA 33. CWFG-GA 34. NGPW-GA 35. GWE-GA 36. DCW-GA 37. SLW-AL/GA 38. CASW-AL/FL 39. RCCW-AL 40. IWA-FL 41. CSW-FL 42. BBPW-FL 43. CWE-FL 44. HOL-FL 45. Go Wrestle-FL 46. EPW-MS 47. GWF-MS 48. SCW-WV 49. Mega Wrestling-WV 50. WVW-WV 51. UXWA-OH 52. Empire Pro-OH 53. NOW-OH 54. VCW-OH 55. UWL-OH 56. PWA-IL 57. Galli-IL 58. Brew City Wrestling-WI 59. MEW-MN 60. PPW-MI 61. CIW-MI 62. DSW-MI 63. FLW-ND 64. GWF-KS/MO 65. WWX-KS 66. XWE-KS 67. BBPW-OK 68. MSWA-Oklahoma 69. Voodoo Wrestling-LA 70. MCW-LA 71. AIWF Southwest-TX 72. Lucha Pride-TX 73. Voz Lucha Libre-AZ and Mexico 74. GWA-CA 75. Fist Combat-CA 76. Sabtoge-CA 77. UEW-CA 78. WCWF-CA 79. Girl Fight-USA 80. EWO-Puerto Rico 81. CWA-Puerto Rico 82. NBPW-Puerto Rico 83. PWA Ecuador-Ecuador 84. RLI-Mexico 85. RCW-Canada 86. NWE-Canada 87. CEW-Canada 88. Wrestlecentre-Canada 89. PWB-Canada 90. NCWA-UK 91. BEW-UK 92. Pride Promotions-UK 93. HCW-UK 94. EBW-UK 95. Phoenix Promotions-UK 96. SWE-Scotland 97. CTW-Portugual 98. Rock and Roll Wrestling-Australia 99. CCW-Australia 100. Dubai Pro Wrestling-Dubai 101. Wrestle Square-India 102. MKW-China 103. KWF-Thailand Championships Current World Championships * AIWF World Heavyweight Championship * AIWF World Cruiserweight Championship * AIWF World Women's Championship * AIWF World Tag Team Championship Current National Level Championshps International Championships are designated to represent the AIWF when the World Championship can not be due to cost restraints of independent wrestling. However the World Titles are still recognized. * AIWF America's Heavyweight Championship * AIWF Australian Heavyweight Championship * AIWF Australian Women's Championship * AIWF Euro Heavyweight Championship * AIWF International Championship * AIWF United Kingdom Championship Current Local Level Championships * AIWF Georgia Heritage Championship * AIWF North American 6-Man Tag Team Championship * AIWF Tennessee Tag Team Championship * AIWF World Heavyweight Championship AIWF Hall of Fame * Wahoo McDaniel * Ricky Morton * Jimmy Valiant * Buddy Landel * Chris Wyndham * “Dangerous” Don Carson * Jammer * Diamond Dave * The Intimidator * Rick Zee * David Steel * Jumpin Jimmy Brooks * Chuckie Baby * X * Angel * Dob Hopkins * THE FAMILY ** BRIAN DANZIG ** DANIEL MAYES ** BADD BRAD ** PAGAN,ENIGMA * Big Wood The Lumberjack * EZ Ryder * Johnny Reb * Dynamite Doug * “Mad” Matt Carter * Robbie Evil * Chuck King * Bill Holiday * Devon Day * Terry Lawler * Creeping Death * Stephen Hayes * Curt Otterholt * Kenny Arden * El Gran Picasso See Also Home